fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nekrozoth (Multiversal legends Film Universe)
Nekrozoth is a dark entity of pure evil and the unseen overarching antagonist of 2019 comedy movie Beyond Dimensions, the first installment of the Multiversal Legends film universe and the overarching antagonist of 2020 superhero movie Legend. He will return in Champions of the Omniverse possibly as the main antagonist or a minor one. He is Malroc's master and the He is the creator of all evil, the ruler of the Prime Omegas and Oblivion. He is also Legend's uncle. He is right now trapped in the HECK Realm so he have to use avatars to interact in the physical multiverse. He is the mastermind behind the release of Aka Manah and was the one that turned Malroc evil as well as William Braxxon. Overall he is the main antagonist of the Film universe so far. History Backstory Nekrozoth was born along with Deus as the two creators of the Infinite Multiverse. They were spawns of Velnias the Monstrous and were the former students to Daevas, together he and Deus created the Omniverse and life with it. Deus basked in the glory of creation but Nekrozoth disdains them as he sees them as cowardly abominations. He later created Earth and used it to put all of his dark daemons and monsters their. Deus convince Nekrozoth to experience what is like to live as a mortal so the two gods transformed into a mortal form so they can hide their true nature from the living organism. Deus and Nekrozoth experience mortal morality as they know that they need to decide for themselves so the two came up with the idea of making concepts that they could use. Deus created good and gave it to the living beings across the Multiverse but Nekrozoth created something that was the total opposite, Nekroozoth created evil itself and used it to spread fear and discard across every living being. Deus and Nekrozoth began to argue about the creation of evil, Deus claims that evil is doing nothing but Nekrozoth tried to justify it that it shows who is weak and who is strong. They continue to argue then became a full on fight until Daveas came in and stopped the two. Daevas tells Nekrozoth to have evil under control or else he have to punish Nekrozoth in which Nekrozoth be begrudgingly did. He never liked Daevas or Deus so he devise a cunning rebellion, he convince the Prime Omegas (his brothers) to join him and together they could dethrone Deus and later Daevas. Nekrozoth invaded the Cathedral of Light and later the Cathedral of Justice in a bid to get the Chaos stones that was created by Daevas. Deus had to convince Daevas on to stopping the rebellion, Together the Alpha Wars begun. Nekrozoth attacked many worlds dn butchered every mortals he come across while enslaving the rest fir his new evil empire. He corrupted many living beings which would give brith to Aka Manah, he also slaughtered the Sparxian race for not joining him. Nekrozoth took one off the chaos stones after invading the cathedral of Justice and used it to kill trillions. He and Aka Manah worked together and almost won the war ad almost destroyed all of life until Daevas defeated them and imprisoned Aka Manah and badly injured Nekrozoth. Nekrozoth went into hiding and orchestrated events while he hides from Daevas himself. Beyond Dimension Nekrozoth wasn't seen in the film but it was shown that the dark energy freed Aka Manah was caused by the entity like in the original series and was responiple for many atrocious caused by Aka Manah. The Ancient One explained to avengers that Aka Manah was merely a pawn to the Prime Omega. Legend While running from William Braxxon and Malroc Legend hide in a secret at the junk yard after he fought Malroc. He passed out due to his injuries and went back to sleep. He had a dream or in this case Nightmare where he is teleported to a realm where the sky is red and the Earth is surrounded by horrifying monsters. He sees dead nazis walking around and see flying red pyramids and could haves sworn that he saw a flying monstrous serpent in the black clouds. Then he heard a voice so that was ancient and treating that the entire dimension shakes, Then Nekrozoth himself finally appears to Legend. He shown to have "respects" towards Legend's willingness to survive, Nekrozoth tried to convince Legend on giving up his powers so Nekrozoth could use it to set his true form free. Legend ask who is he and Nekrozoth tells him that he is his uncle which surprised Legend as he never know ever had an uncle. Nekrozoth also apologies the lack of a perfect area to talk as Legend is now traveling through dimensions though dreams (which is untrue as Nekrozoth brought him their). Nekrozoth continues on manipulating Legend but Legend refused to give him the power that he posses as he believes that only he could be worthy enough to use it to protect people. Nekrozoth laughed at Legend and told him he shouldn't waste time with helping mortals as he sees them as weak. Legend told Nekrozoth that mortals are not weak and should give them a chance. To much of his anger Nekrozoth threaten to kill Legend if he won't lend him his power to which Legend responded the Nekrozoth is no uncle of his. Nekrozoth tells Legend the he made a big mistake and snaps his fingers to wake Legend up from his slumber. Nekrozoth appears to MAlroc to kill Legend and take his power, to much of Malroc's joy he does so and pursues Legend. Info Personality He is shown to be manipulative, spiteful, cruel, and persuasive as he almost convinced Legend onto giving up his powers. So far as we know that he is very treacherous and power hungry and is willing to join forces with monsters like Aka Manah and Azoth. Nekrozoth is also ruthless and does not tolerate failure as when Malroc and Braxxon failed on killing Legend. He is very narcissistic as he claimed himself to be the ruler of the Omniverse itself. He is as cunning as he is powerful as he was almost successful on destroying life itself but was defeated by Deus and Daevas. N form of trickery or deceit would work on him. He can be considered the first and creator of social darwinism as he believes the most evil and viciously cunning shoulddominae the Omniverse, he is also selfish as stated by Xeron that he mainly uses his minions as pawns and only want remold the multiverse in his image alone and rule it all for himself. He sees mortals as weak, pathetic, monkeys and thinks he should rule amongst them and destry them if he wishes. He posses a very arrogant personality as he believes Malroc could easily defeat Legend which would prove him wrong. he shown to know mortal concepts such as love, honor, and morality and used them to his advantage. He is fully aware of the consequences and gloats on his atrocious acts. Abilities TBA Trivia * Due to the information on this incarnation, wanting to reshape the multiverse in it's image and eradicate all living beings could mean that this version, if the film series continues could be faithful to the original source and could portray Nekrozoth like he was portrayed in the original Multiversal Legends series. * It 's most likely that this Nekrozoth is going to be the main antagonist of the film series and could be possible that they could follow the original version including the origin story. * He along with Aka Manah, Malroc, and William Braxxon are the only villains so far who are Pure Evil in the Multiveral Legends Film Universe. Category:Villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Multiversal Legends Universe characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Category:Deities Category:Masters Category:THIS IS TO GO EVEN MOST FURTHEST ABOVE, BEYOND, ETC.! Category:Anti-Gods Category:Gods Category:Extremegods Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Main Antagonist Category:Kills All